


Small Family Smaller

by TheShipSailsItself



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: A small family gets smaller.





	Small Family Smaller

“When I find my way back we are _not_ pretending anymore,” Macy says as she pins the amulet to Harry’s lapel. She smooths down the fabric with a caress over his heart. Her hand rests there for a brief moment, savoring the feel of him. Harry’s eyes shine an even brighter green, lit by the sacred jewel’s glow and the sheen of unshed tears. Macy lays her other hand against his chest and takes a deep breath before pushing him away. His mouth works furiously but he’s already fading back into the real world and his screams of protest are lost in the void in between.

-

Harry falls back into reality with a soft ‘oomph’, bouncing once before the bed beneath him settles. He drops his head back into the cream colored quilt resisting the urge to turn over and lose himself in the scent of her still clinging to the bedding. Instead he presses his hands to his face and scrubs viciously at his tear stained cheeks willing himself to lock down the screams and sobs that threaten to erupt out of his throat.

Harry sits up as the sound of footfalls thunder their way towards him. The door to Macy’s room swings open, crashing into the little bedside table and sending the vases on top toppling over.

“Harry, did you find her?” Maggie’s wide eyes so hopeful as she calls out and scans her the room for her missing sister. “Macy?”

“Where is she, Harry? Is she okay? Harry, please…” Mel’s voice starts out sharp with worry but Harry can hear something he refuses to acknowledge as defeat strangle her words. Her choked plea strikes him deep and a single harsh sob escapes.

“Harry?” Maggie catches sight of his damp face and her expression crumples. Harry sees Mel wrap her arms around her sister’s shaking shoulders burying her own sobs in Maggie’s long hair. A feeling of utter anguish for his beloved Charmed Ones floods Harry. He rises unsteadily and wraps his own arms around his two remaining charges and the small family grieves.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just wait! Hold on to those pitchforks for like just a minute longer, okay? I'm trying to come up with a happy ending. (but it's kinda not really my wheelhouse?) Bear with me and I'll figure something out, I promise!!


End file.
